Mama's Song
by 92musiclover
Summary: Mercedes decides to let her mom know there's nothing to worry about at her wedding. And she does it in the best way possible. Songfic. Carrie Underwood's Mama's Song


**A/N: Hi there! I'm new to FanFic! This is my first Glee story post and I'm very excited and nervous all at once!  
This is a Samcedes fanfic. Don't like, don't read!**

**Also, I don't own Glee...sadly.**

**Enjoy!**

**Mama's Song**

Mercedes Jones sat in her apartment looking through one of her old family photo albums. She found one of her and her mom from when she was 7-years-old. They were at celebrating her very first song at church and they were celebrating at one of her favorite restaurants. This memory made her smile.

"Babe?" a voice said.

She looked up to see her fiancé, Sam Evans, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

"Hey. Sorry I was reminiscing," she said as he handed her the mug and sat next to her.

"It's okay. What're you looking at?" he asked putting an arm around her.

"Some old family photo albums. This one is when I had my first solo at church thanks to my mom pushing me. In a way, it was thanks to her I realized I wanted to be a singer."

"And look at you now. World famous singer, the new Jennifer Hudson and Whitney Houston combined into one who is marrying the ever so handsome and talented comic artist slash singer Sam Evans."

"Getting a big head much?"

"You know you love me."

"Well, I am marrying you after all."

"Speaking of which, how was lunch with your mom? How's she doing?"

"She's excited about the wedding. She was telling me about how she never realized how fast time went. I think she's worried she's losing me."

"Well, you are her only daughter. I'm sure both her and your dad are worried. Your mom mostly."

"But neither of them are losing me. I will always be their little girl no matter how old I get. I'm marrying one amazing guy who loves me for me."

"That I do." he said and kissed her.

"How do I make it so they don't have to worry?"

"The best way we know how. Why don't you sing for them at the reception? I have the perfect song and I can play guitar." Sam said getting up.

"Tina recommended it. She sang it at her wedding reception. Made her mom cry." Sam said bringing out his laptop.

Sam started typing and pulled up the song. He plugged in his noise canceling headphones and put them on her head. Sam smiled at her.

"What?" Mercedes asked smiling.

"Nothing. You uh…you look like a recording artist. Very hot." he said.

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Just play the song, Trouty." she said.

Sam laughed and pressed play.

Mercedes was listening to the song. She was bobbing her head to the beat. A smile appeared on her face.

"I really like this song! It's perfect!" she said.

A couple weeks passed. Mercedes and Sam's wedding soon came. The wedding was beautiful. Thanks to Kurt, of course. Mercedes wore a beautiful long dress with short sleeves. Mercedes' dad gave her away and he whispered to Sam:

"Take care of her." Sam smiled and nodded in return.

The reception soon came. Mercedes changed into a white short dress skirt and mid-length sleeves. It was soon time for Mercedes to sing her song.

"Mercedes, we're all set." Sam whispered to her.

She nodded and made her way to the stage. She tapped on the mic to get everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone. Can I have your attention, please?" she said on the mic.

Everyone turned to face him.

"First off, thank you so, so much for coming to mine and Sam's wedding! I want to thank my friends, Kurt especially for putting all this together." she started.

People applauded for that.

"Sam and I want to thank his beautiful church for letting us throw our wedding here. Most of all, I want to thank my parents, especially you Mom. You're the reason I'm where I am today. I know you feel like you're losing your little girl…but no matter how old I get, I will always be your little girl. And you don't have to worry about me. I think this song explains it all." Mercedes said.

Her mom smiled at her as the music started.

_Mama you taught me to do the right things  
So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life  
And I know you watch me grow up and  
always want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers_

Mercedes smiled at Sam who was playing the guitar. Then back at her parents.

_And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So dont you worry about me  
Dont you worry about me_

Mercedes' parents were smiling as she sang. Her mom had tears in her eyes.

_Mama there's no way you'll ever lose me  
And giving me away is not goodbye  
As you watch me walk down to my future,  
I hope tears of joy are in your eyes  
Cuz he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave So dont you worry about me  
Dont you worry about me_

Mercedes walked over to Sam and gently ruffled his hair as he kissed her cheek.

_And when I watch my little baby grow  
I'll only want whats best for her  
And I hope she'll find the answer to my prayers  
And that she'll say He is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good, he makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So dont you worry about me_

Mercedes walked off stage towards her parents and took her mom's hand. She smiled as tears came down her eyes.

_Dont you worry about me Mama dont you worry about me  
Dont you worry about me_

The crowd stood up and applauded for her. Her parents stood up and hugged her as tears came down their face.

Soon the evening ended and everyone was leaving. Mercedes and Sam were getting ready to head to the airport for their honeymoon. While Sam said bye to his family, Mercedes was saying bye to hers.

"Be careful, baby. Call us when you land." her dad said.

"I will daddy. I love you." Mercedes said.

"I love you too. I'll go wait in the car, honey." her dad said to her mom. He kissed Mercedes forehead and walked away to the parking lot.

"Cedes, I'll go wait by the limo." Sam said.

"Okay." Mercedes said as Sam walked outside.

"Oh. My baby is all grown up. A famous singer, married to a famous and talented comic artist and musician. You're not my little girl anymore." her mom said.

"Mama, I'll always be your little girl. You won't lose me. Like the song said, you taught me how to do the right things and now it's time for me to fly. You know Sam is a great guy and he's always been good to me."

"I know. And you're right he is the answer to my prayers. I am happy that you're happy."

"Thanks mama. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Oh! This is for you and daddy." Mercedes said handing her a purple and black scrapbook with the words 'To Mama and Daddy' written on it.

"It's just something Sam and I did the other night. It was all his idea." Mercedes said.

"I love it! Thank you baby." her mom said and hugged her.

Sam looking from the window smiled at the sight.

Mercedes' mom pulled away.

"Okay. You better get going. You don't wanna miss your flight." she said.

"Okay. I love you." Mercedes said.

"I love you too. Be careful." her mom said and kissed her forehead.

Mercedes walked outside and to Sam. He opened the door for her and Mercedes waved to her mom as she got in. Mercedes mom waved back and the limo pulled off.

Mercedes' mom walked out to the parking lot and saw her husband waiting in the car. They pulled off into the night.

In the limo, Mercedes had her head on Sam's shoulder. She sighed tiredly.

"Are you happy?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I'm so, so, so happy. My mom loved the scrapbook." Mercedes said.

"I knew she would. Is she still worried?"

"I think she'll always worry about me, but she knows I'm in good hands."

Sam smiled at her.

"I love you so much," he said.

"I love you too," Mercedes said and kissed Sam.

That night, her parents made it home. Mercedes' mom was looking through the scrapbook. It was full of pictures from Mercedes' childhood up to her wedding day. She smiled while looking through the book. She knew her daughter was in good hands.

Meanwhile, Mercedes and Sam made it to their private jet for their honeymoon. Sam put his coat on Mercedes and grabbed the luggage. Once it was all on the plane, Sam grabbed Mercedes' hand.

"Ready?" he asked.

Mercedes smiled.

"Yup." she said.

They boarded the jet and Mercedes looked out the window. She was leaving her old life and starting a new one with her husband.

THE END

A/N Well? So? Huh? What'd ya think? Please send feedback!


End file.
